<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Temptation by Flarrow13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766708">One Temptation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flarrow13/pseuds/Flarrow13'>Flarrow13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Glee References, Love Triangles, M/M, Secrets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flarrow13/pseuds/Flarrow13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn Hudson is in love with Rachel Berry, but lately he can't shake these strong feelings for a very rebellious cheerleader who loves to call him names and overall make fun of him.</p><p>Disclaimer:  The fic is purely fiction, and I do not mean to offend anyone.  So if you do not like the pairing of Finn and Santana, or the fact that Santana is Bisexual in my fic, than this story is not for you.  Please enjoy this FICTIOUS story and know that I own nothing, that title is held by the creators of Glee.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn Hudson/Santana Lopez, Mike Chang/Brittany S. Pierce, Rachel Berry/Noah Puckerman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Three's a Crowd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finn Hudson had it all.  He was quarterback of the McKinley High School football team, he was dating Rachel Berry, and overall had a great life.  Finn thought to himself as he strolled down the long halls of the high school, </p><p>“I can’t wait for Rachel to return from California today!  She went off to California in June and I haven’t spoke to her since.”</p><p>Before Rachel went off to California, she and Finn had gotten into an argument and she told him that they needed a break.  The only reason that she went to California for the summer was because she needed space, and her dads had frequent flyer miles.  Today he was going to talk to her, make things right.  Just the thought of that put an extra spring in his step…right into a cherry slushy.  When Finn entered the room, Rachel was there, looking beautiful as always.  She was wearing a yellow dress, her hair was down, and she was working on her vocals.  When Finn was walking over to her, not watching where he was going, he bumped into someone.  It was the one person he did not miss this summer, Santana Lopez.  </p><p>“Watch it Frankenstein!” she said to him.  </p><p>Finn apologized and kept going. </p><p>“Rachel,” Finn greeted when he finally reached her. “I’m really sorry for our argument, it was silly, I was stupid, and I promise it won’t happen again”  </p><p>“Finn”, Rachel said in her, usual, sweet voice. “Being in California gave me time to think, I’m sorry too”.</p><p>She kissed him, and they sat down, ignoring Santana’s look and sound of disgust.  The door to the classroom swung open, and Brittany came in.  Finn knew that Brittany had been in a relationship over the summer.  He thought it was Santana, because he and the rest of the Glee club knew, Brittany and Santana were both Bi.  However, Brittany was stiff as a board as she sat down by Santana. </p><p>“Hey Brit, you ok, you seem tense?”  Finn asked in a soft voice, careful not to alert the others.  </p><p>“I’m fine,” Brittany mumbled.  </p><p>Brittany continued to act like this for a week or so, until finally Finn asked her in private. </p><p>“What’s going on with you Brit?”  Finn asked in a warm tone, not wanting to scare her off.  “I care about you, so I don’t like seeing you like this.”  </p><p>It took a bit of silence before Brittany finally cracked.  She swore Finn to secrecy, before mumbling something. </p><p>“I kisdaj Mike Chfjk” Finn couldn’t hear what she said, through her muffled tone.</p><p>“What?” he asked.  </p><p>“I kissed Mike Chang!”  Brittany all but shouted at Finn’s shocked face. </p><p>After he processed the information of Brittany kissing Tina’s boyfriend, Finn told her that she had to tell Santana about it.  Brittney cried, saying she couldn’t do it, because she cared about Tina and Santana and did not want to hurt anyone.  Finn, who did not know how to handle crying girls, simply bought Brittany into his arms and comforted her.<br/>
It took him a month to figure out what to do because, let’s face it, it took Finn two months to figure out how to handle his situation with Rachel.  Finn came to Brittany one day after Glee practice and told her that he would talk to Santana for her.  </p><p>Before he left Glee that day Rachel asked him if he wanted to spend time at her house on Saturday because her dads were going to be out of town, and Finn eagerly agreed.<br/>
Finn made his way to Santana’s house the night before he was set to go to Rachel’s house.  When he arrived he felt a pit in his stomach, but he couldn’t understand why.  He figured it was because he was in Lima heights, or the fact that he was going to tell the reincarnation of Satan that the girl she liked had kissed someone else.  He knocked at the door and Santana answered.  </p><p>“What do you want Frog Face?” she asked, secretly surprised that, Finn of all people, was at her house.  </p><p>Finn wanted to answer, but he was too busy admiring her.  Finn remembered back to a couple years ago, when he and Santana slept together in a motel room.  She seemed so different then, but now, she was wearing a dress, her hair was down and curled, she looked beautiful and Finn was thunderstruck, but then Rachel came to him, and made him shout in his mind. “No!”  </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Santana asked, noticing he was being unusually quiet, even for him.  </p><p>Finn could not tell her about Brittany that night because he was feeling appalled.  When he left he kept repeating to himself, “You love Rachel, how could you even have feelings for Santana?” </p><p>But, he simply could not find a reason as to why he had these feelings.  So Finn kept pushing these feelings away, and was ready to go over to Rachel’s the next night, not even thinking about Santana.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Kissin' Miss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A couple of months have passed, and it is now Christmas.  Finn Hudson thinks these overwhelming feelings ae gone until something happens to make them all come rushing back.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So days passed and days tuned into weeks, and weeks into months.  It was Christmas at McKinley and everyone was in the festive mood minus Sue.  Will, shivering came in with a Christmas tree, dragging snow everywhere, while everyone else came in with decorations.</p>
<p>“I just love Christmas!” Rachel said, beaming to Finn.  Finn and Rachel had been going strong ever since the beginning of the school year, and in Rachel’s mind, it was not going to slow down.</p>
<p>“Bah humbug” said Santana laughing, and sitting down by Brittany, who was still as stiff as dry glue.</p>
<p>Santana was wearing a red dress that sparkled in the light, and looked beautiful as ever. Finn, turning his head 90 degrees, his eyes locking on Santana, those feelings all came rushing back to him again, like the Floodgates that were pushing away these feelings had been broken down.  They were coming back, all of the feelings faster than a sports car with the gas pedal to the floor.</p>
<p>“You’re with Rachel, you love Rachel!” </p>
<p>He kept chanting this message in his head, trying to get the mental message across.  However, it was not working.  He wanted to be with her, he would be proud to be her boyfriend, but in his mind he knew the outcome, that there wasn’t a chance in hell that that would happen.  Santana was basically the reincarnation of Satan, and Finn was just the average awkward teenage guy who happened to be really good at sports.</p>
<p>“It would never work”, he said to himself and sighed.</p>
<p>It would be the perfect fantasy, but he was suddenly snapped back to reality when someone brushed against him.  Santana.</p>
<p>“Hello, anybody in there”</p>
<p>She was waving her hand in front of his face, and he realized that he had spaced out.</p>
<p>“Come help put these lights up”</p>
<p>Santana said this in her usual charming tone.  Most people get mad at Santana when she makes comments like that, but not Finn.  He was attracted to her quirky attitude. <br/>Finn then heard a voice shout something that he had been dreading.  The voice was Tina’s.  Tina had been dating Mike Chang for over a year now.  Tina was in love with Mike, but Finn didn’t know if Mike reciprocated these feelings.  Finn remembered that she would be heartbroken by Brittany’s news.  She was walking around doing it to every couple in the room.  He knew she meant well, but let’s be honest, she had no idea what he was feeling.</p>
<p>“Mistletoe”, she shouted.</p>
<p>Finn saw Santana advancing toward him, he didn’t know what to do.</p>
<p>“Do I run, or do I let this happen?”</p>
<p>Finn thought this over.  He stood there frozen, just like a statue you find in a park somewhere. Next thing he knew, he was kissing her.  His rough lips touching her soft ones.  It was magical, like one in a million.  He was ready to kiss her back, with passion, and he wanted to do more than just kiss her, but then he saw it.  Rachel’s look of disgust and frustration.  He didn’t want to resist, but he had to.  He couldn’t end things with Rachel like this, she would be heartbroken.  It was over, quicker than a bullet train.</p>
<p>“I think the mistletoe is a great idea!” Kurt chimed in.</p>
<p>Kurt dragged his boyfriend Blaine up to the same mistletoe and they kissed underneath it.  Blaine had been at McKinley for about three months now, he transferred there to be with Kurt.  Well everyone was smiling at Blaine and Kurt, Finn was deep in self thought.  He had that confused look on his face, like always.</p>
<p>“I need to see her, to tell her how I really feel”, but then he heard that charming tone again, Santana’s.</p>
<p>“You were a horrible kisser Hudson, I know now why nobody sees you and Rachel kiss, because Rachel knows how embarrassing it would be.”</p>
<p>These words crushed him like a car gets crushed at the junkyard.  Rachel argued with Santana, angrily.  Santana had always made fun of Rachel, but this time, it hit the peak of Rachel’s anger.  This only made it harder for Finn.</p>
<p>“Finn and my relationship is better than any you will ever have!” and Rachel kissed him.</p>
<p>It wasn’t the same though, Finn tried to feel the same but he couldn’t.  There was no heat for him, no passion. That night, Finn sat alone in his bedroom thinking.</p>
<p>“How could I have been so stupid to think, that a girl like her would like me?”  “She is so badass, and then here I am, awkward and I have no clue what I want to do with my life” </p>
<p>He banged his fist on the table, making Kurt, and Burt (Finn’s step dad) come running in the room.</p>
<p>“What is going on” Burt asked, alarmingly.</p>
<p>“Nothing, I just had a muscle spasm.” Finn lied.</p>
<p>After they left, Finn did something he never thought he would do for Santana, and he shed a tear. This was the worst he had been hurt in his entire life, and he had broken up with Rachel Berry multiple times.  There was one man he had to talk to about this, someone who knew Santana, someone who was good with women…his best friend, Noah Puckerman.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sealed with a kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finn is finally ready to admit his feelings for Santana, but there is one person who stands in the way of them having a relationship, Rachel.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re what!?”</p><p>Puck said this to Finn over the sound of the slamming of his gym locker.  If anyone knew about how to get the girl, it was Puck.  Puck could have any girl he wanted, he dated Rachel for a little bit, but last thing that Finn knew, he was in love with Quinn Fabray.</p><p>“I know I’m supposed to be with Rachel, but I can’t shake these feelings.  When Santana and I kissed under the mistletoe…”</p><p>“I know,” Puck interrupted him.  “It was embarrassing to watch”</p><p>“I felt passion, heat” Finn continued.  “It made me want to go to another motel with her if you know what I mean.”</p><p>Seeing Puck’s look of not caring about the conversation, Finn knew that he had to talk to someone else, another person who knew Santana really well, Brittany Pierce.  When he approached Brittany, she said to him,</p><p>“Are you the one they sent to take Lord Tubbington to jail?”</p><p>“Uhh, No” Finn Said taking a second to process what she just asked him, and continued “I’m here to talk to you about Santana”</p><p>But Brittany seemed to be preoccupied about her cat,</p><p>“So you aren’t taking him to jail?” she asked him not even listening to what he said.</p><p>“Brittany, can we talk later about this?”  Finn asked impatiently. </p><p>She told him to meet her at her house later, so he met her at her house later that night.  He told her everything,</p><p>“When we kissed under the mistletoe, there was passion and feelings for me, but I’m scared that she won’t feel the same way.”  Finn said.</p><p>“If I know her, she just likes a mellow relationship.  You need to go to her and tell her how you feel, you too would make a pretty good couple.” Brittany said in her sweet, mellow voice.</p><p>And so Finn ran, faster than he had ever ran before.  He felt like he had a purpose, like he needed to do this.  Before he knew it, he was there, running through Lima Heights, ready to pour out his feelings, to tell her how he felt.  He knocked at the door, before he could run away, and she answered.  Once again, she was wearing a pretty dress, her hair was down and curled.  The Floodgates of his feelings were down.  Her voice faded in,</p><p>“What do you want…?”</p><p>He kissed her, with passion, and heat.  He wanted her, and only her.  If there was one thing he knew that he wanted in his life, it was her.  He pulled away, not knowing what she would say.</p><p>“I like you Santana, I know that you like more mellow relationships, and I’m willing to do mellow.  All I know is that I want to be with you.”</p><p>He was scared, scared that she would reject him, and he was also nervous by the look on her beautiful face.  At first she looked Dazed, but then she said something in a seductive tone.</p><p>“Ok”, and she kissed him back.</p><p>He pushed her into her bedroom and she removed his shirt.  He continued to kiss her and he took her shirt off.  Things were getting very heated, Finn felt more feelings than he had ever felt before, he was about to remove her lingerie, but then it hit him like a ton of bricks, his conscience.</p><p>“Santana, I need to end things with Rachel first.” He said in a sad tone. </p><p>He wanted her worse than he ever had before, but he still couldn’t do that to Rachel.</p><p>“Ok” She told him in a surprisingly ok tone.  “I need to talk to Brittany as well”</p><p>Then Finn remembered, the thing he had been dreading to tell her.  But, now he was not nervous, he was actually a little grateful that it was this easy.</p><p>“Brittany already ended things, she kissed a guy over the summer.” </p><p>Santana had a look of shock on her face, she even looked a little angry.</p><p>“It was Mike Chang,” Finn continued, “She wanted me to tell you because she was scared of what you would say.”  “She was crying about it in the hallway when I confronted her” </p><p>At first she had a look of confusion, than anger, but then it turned to a smile.</p><p>“I’m happy for them, I have someone else that I want to be with now, and he is standing right in front of me.”</p><p>The next day, Finn went into the school with a spring in his step, but he also had the biggest pit in his stomach, he was scared to talk to Rachel. </p><p>“She will be heartbroken when I tell her.”  He thought to himself as he strode down the hallway.</p><p>He looked like Brittany, on the first day of school, stiff as a board when he entered the Glee room.  Then he heard the voice he had been dreading all day, Rachel’s.</p><p>“You missed our date last night, I was worried.  I was really looking forward to that movie.”</p><p>Finn apologized and lied saying that Santana needed help studying for a huge test that she was getting today in one of her classes.  Immediately after he said it, he had the worst feeling that he had ever felt in his entire life.  He wanted to tell her, but she looked so happy to see him that he couldn’t bring himself to do it.</p><p>“That’s ok, I love you!” </p><p>And Finn was kissing her, no spark, no heat, but he then saw something that made the situation a whole hell of a lot worse: Santana’s look of disgust.  He told Rachel he needed to find Puck and he ran out after her, calling for her, longing for her.  When he caught up with her, she was crying, and she shoved him against the locker.</p><p>“GO TO HELL HUDSON!”  Santana shouted, making Sue look from her office.  “I can’t believe I even thought for a second that you would leave that hobbit for me”</p><p>He tried to explain himself, but it was no use, he had hurt her.  He hurt her worse than he had ever hurt anyone before.  He felt awful.</p><p>“Rachel kissed me, I was about to end it, I want to be with you” He pleaded.</p><p>She told him how she heard him lying to Rachel.  She walked away and told him never to talk to her again.</p><p>“Enjoy your whipped relationship!”  Santana shouted well flipping him off, as she walked away.</p><p>Later that day, Rachel Berry was making her way down the hallway talking to Kurt about how she was waiting for her NYADA acceptance letter, when she met a slushy straight to the face.  She wiped the sugared ice out of her eyes, looking for the jock who slushed her, but it was someone else: Santana.</p><p>“Oops, sorry it slipped!”  Santana said to her chuckling. </p><p>Rachel looked at her with disgust and asked her why she did it.</p><p>“Why don’t you ask your boyfriend?”  Santana said and left.</p><p>Rachel was confused by this, but she thought nothing of it until later that night. Rachel was at her house, putting her slushed clothes in the wash, when there was a knock at the door.  She opened the door beaming, expecting it to be Finn.  But it wasn’t Finn, it was someone much worse, it was Puck.</p><p>“I heard Santana slushed you, I brought you some salad that I thought you might want, knowing you are a vegan and all” Puck said.</p><p>Rachel looked at him a little confused, and Puck told her that he had something to tell her.  He then proceeded to tell her about how he saw Finn running through Lima Heights to Santana’s house, and how he thought they kissed because of what he heard Santana say to Finn in the hallway.  She was crushed, worse than when she choked at her NYADA audition, she was like glass that just got a rock thrown into it.</p><p>“Are you going to be…?” Puck started before he was silenced.</p><p>He was silenced by Rachel’s lips, she was kissing him.</p><p>“Are you sure you want to do this?  I don’t want to do this to Finn again.”  Puck asked her, “I know Finn’s a jerk but…”</p><p>“Your right, I need to break things off with Finn first, I’m not a cheater.”</p><p>That Monday, Rachel came to school angrier than she had ever been in her life, she was waiting to see his stupid face, so she could slap him.  Then she saw him, talking to Quinn Fabray, about their Nationals performance.</p><p>“Hey Rachel…”  Finn Started</p><p>She then slapped him harder than any punch.</p><p>“I loved you Finn!”  “Was that not good enough for you?  We were supposed to spend the rest of our lives together!  We were going to get married!”  She was fighting through tears.  “We are done, never will I ever go back to you!”</p><p>Finn, thinking to himself, how she could has possibly found out, realized that he had now lost both Rachel and Santana.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, how did you find out?”  Finn asked, stuttering.</p><p>She then told him about how Puck told her everything about him running through Lima Heights, his kiss with Santana, and what Santana said to him in the hallway.  He needed to find Puck, he had to confront him.  It wasn’t his secret to tell, but he told it anyway.  There he was, walking down the hallway, talking to Mike Chang.  Finn started to stride over there, his fist clenched, ready to knock Puck’s teeth out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dagger in the Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finn finally realizes what he must do to get Santana back, but there may be more forces playing against him than he realizes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this chapter took longer to get posted, just have had a lot going on lately.  Will try to upload quicker from now on.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Uhh”, Puck was slammed against the locker.  “What the hell Finn?!”  He said, sounding confused.</p><p>“THAT WASN’T YOUR SECRET TO TELL PUCK” Finn shouted at his friend, and he punched him.   “I was going to take care of it!”</p><p>He kept repeatedly punching Puck, until he was pulled off him by Will.</p><p>“WHAT IS THIS?” Demanded Will.</p><p>Finn took Will to the choir room and told him everything.  He started crying when he was saying it.  Will Pulled him into a hug.</p><p>“I don’t know what to do Mr. Schue.  I just keep messing this up, and now I have lost both of them.”</p><p>So days passed, and days into weeks, and weeks into months.  Finn still had no idea how he was going to get Santana to trust him again. Almost 9 months had passed, it was after graduation. Finn Hudson woke up one Monday morning, in his hotel room.  He was in New York City, ready to go apologize to Rachel (He still didn’t know what to do about Santana, so apologizing to Rachel is a good place to start).  When he arrived at her apartment, he was a little nervous.</p><p>“What if she tries to get back together with me?”  Finn thought to himself, and with hands shaking, he knocked on the door.</p><p>The door opened, and Finn expecting to see Rachel, started talking franticly.</p><p>“I’m so sorry Rachel.  I should have told you about San…”</p><p>He then realized, it was not Rachel at all, but someone else.  A guy who was a little bit shorter than Finn, and had more muscle answered the door cautiously.</p><p>“Who the hell are you?”  Finn asked, confused.</p><p>“Brody Weston, you must be Finn Hudson, the Ex”</p><p>Brody went on to explain that he was helping Rachel’s boyfriend move into her apartment with her and Kurt.  Finn had a sigh of relief, that this Brody guy was not her boyfriend, Brody then told him,</p><p>“There’s her boyfriend right over there”</p><p>Finn’s mouth nearly dropped to the floor when he saw who it was.  Her boyfriend strode across the room carrying a shelf to put over in the corner.  Finn finally found the right words to say, and nearly shouted at him.</p><p>“PUCK! You’re Rachel’s boyfriend!?”  Finn shouted at his friend.</p><p>Well Finn was in shock, another couple of people came in holding hands, Brittany Pierce, and Mike Chang.  Finn remembered that Mike was with Tina, but they must have broken up over the summer.  Now however, Mike seemed happy, happier than he had ever seen him with Tina.  They were in love.  Finn wanted to be with Santana, he wanted that kind of love.</p><p>“Just out of curiosity” Finn said sheepishly, “Has anyone seen Santana since graduation?”</p><p>Everyone gave Finn a look, but they knew what was going on.  They knew that he wanted to be with her.</p><p>“She’s at that cheerleading school in Louisville” Puck Said to him.  “Go get her man!” Puck said to him.  “You’re Finn Hudson Dam nit!”</p><p>So he went, he ran as fast as he could to the airport, got a last minute ticket to Louisville, and he was on his way.  On the way there, he was thinking about what he would tell her, but then it struck him, he could get her only one thing, something that would seal their relationship: a promise ring.  When he got to Louisville, he went into a jewelry store to find the promise ring.  He was looking for what felt like hours until he found the perfect one.  It had a red gem in the middle, and would look perfect on Santana’s finger.<br/>
“I want to get a custom engraving” Finn told the clerk excitedly, and he got engraved on the ring these words:</p><p>I Promise to remain loyal to you, and only you.  You are the one thing that feels right in this world.  Love, Finn.</p><p>He paid for the ring, and set off for the college.  When he arrived, he was out of breath as he ran the entire way there.</p><p>“I need to see Santana Lopez, I need to tell her I messed up!” Finn stated at the help desk.</p><p>“She is on field 9, here is a map” The clerk replied.</p><p>So Finn set off, smiling, running as fast as he could to tell the girl of his dreams how he felt.  When he finally arrived on field 9, he was looking, and then he saw her.  She was the head cheerleader of the routine that was being performed.  She looked as beautiful as ever.  Finn was so mad at himself for screwing it up.  Before he knew it, the routine finished and the coach told them to take 5.</p><p>“Now is my chance!”  Finn thought to himself as he took off across the field towards her, with a spring in his step.</p><p>“San…”, Finn started, and then he saw another girl reach her first.</p><p>“Hey Babe, looking good” The woman said, and kissed her.</p><p>Finn was heartbroken.  He had no idea what to do.</p><p>“Because of my stupid mistake, I lost her forever!” He thought to himself.</p><p>He turned to walk away, with a gaping hole in his heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Love, Eternal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finn tells Santana how he feels, but there is one person who is angered that there is a guy trying to steal their girlfriend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finn sat in his hotel room that night feeling more alone than ever.  He had left the army, went to see Santana, and then figured out that she was with someone else.  He needed someone to talk to, someone wise.  There was only one person that Finn felt was both of those things:  His high school teacher, Mr. Schuester.  He would know what to do, so Finn called him.</p><p>“Hello?”  He heard Mr. Schue say in a tired voice, Finn now realizing it was 3:00 AM.  Finn realized that he had laid awake all night thinking about Santana.  He had never done that for a girl before.</p><p>“Mr. Schue, I went to see Santana, but there was someone else.  How could I have been so stupid to loo…?”  Finn was cut off by Mr. Schue.</p><p>“Finn, I’ll tell you what you need to do right now, I don’t even need to hear the full story.  You need to go back to that college and you need to fight for her.   Tell her how you feel and that you want to be with her.  Give her the promise ring (Puck told me) and just see what happens.  If it doesn’t work out, I could always use someone to help coach the Glee club.”</p><p>“Thanks, Mr. Schue!”  Finn replied, knowing that his teacher always gave the best advice when it came to love.</p><p>So the next day Finn went back to the University of Louisville to see her, he was ready to fight for her, to win her back.  On his way through the parking lot, he saw someone that he would recognize even if he was at a concert full of thousands of people: Quinn Fabray.</p><p>“QUINN!”  Finn shouted, making her turn around in shock and run over to him and give him a hug.</p><p>“What are you doing here Finn?” She asked him suspiciously.</p><p>“What are you doing here?”  Asking her the same question.</p><p>Quinn explained that she was here to see Santana give her big routine today, (the same one they must have been working on yesterday, Finn thought to himself.)  When she asked him what he was doing here, he sheepishly replied,</p><p>“Same, I’m always there for my friends”</p><p>That word hit him like a ton of bricks, friend.  He wanted to be more than friends with Santana, he loved her.  They went to go sit down by Brittany, Mercedes, and Mike who were also there.  Mike and Brittany gave Finn a look, obviously making a nod to Santana, but Finn ignored them.  Everyone in the stands started cheering as all of the cheerleaders came running out onto the field doing flips and lifts.  Finn’s eyes were searching frantically for Santana, right now he would do anything to even catch a glimpse of her.  It felt like forever, and then he saw her.  She was wearing a red and black cheerleading uniform, and leading the entire routine.  He was watching her, longing to tell her what has been eating him up inside since before graduation.  But now, she looked so professional, Finn started to feel like there was no place for him in her life.  The routine ended, and Santana grabbed a microphone and started speaking,</p><p>“Thank you all so much for your generous donations, and just coming out today…”</p><p>Finn felt someone tap his shoulder as she was talking, it was Brittany.</p><p>“You need to stand up and tell her how you feel right now, or sing her a song!” Brittany whispered in his ear.</p><p>So Finn started to stand up.  He was going to tell her his feelings in front of hundreds of people, he could feel the sweat trickling down his back as he did it.  He was stood up, now all he had to do was find the words.</p><p>“Our next huge performance for the public will be…” Santana continued.</p><p>“Um, excuse me.” Finn said meekly.  “My name is Finn Hudson, and I used to go to high school with Santana Lopez.  I made a mistake, and all summer I have been trying to find the words to say to you Santana, but then I realized that maybe the best way to express my feelings is through song!”</p><p>So he started singing The Luckiest, by Ben Folds.  The song explained that Santana was his soulmate and that it was fate that made him love her.  He finished the song, waiting for her answer.  The Suspense was killing him.  From what Finn could see Santana was in shock, she stood like a statue frozen, for at least 30 seconds.  Finn saw her turn away, as if she was crying, and then she finally found her words.  She simply said,</p><p>“Thanks for coming out.” and went offstage.</p><p>So, Finn set off to find her, he entered the main building, and there she was crying against the wall.  Finn went up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“I have a girlfriend Finn, who I love very much.  You can’t just come striding in here and...”  She started.</p><p>“I know, and for that I am sorry, but you have to know that I love you.  I got you this promise ring.  It shows that I will be faithful to you forever.  You are everything to me, and you are my...” Finn interrupted, until he got slapped square in the jaw.</p><p>He saw a woman standing there, looking like she was ready to kill.</p><p>“Stay the hell away from my girlfriend!”  She shouted at Finn.</p><p>“Emily, it’s ok.” Santana said, “Finn was just leaving!”</p><p>Those words hit him harder than any before.  He had struck out again. “Why does this keep happening to me?” He thought.  So Finn thought about what Will said, and he made his way back to Lima to help Will coach the Glee club.  When he got there, Will said excitedly,</p><p>“This is Finn Hudson, and he is here to help coach the Glee club for a while”</p><p>Will turned around and looked at Finn mouthing, it’s going to be ok.  However, Finn didn’t believe that.</p><p>“What if I don’t have a place in her life?”  Finn thought to himself sadly, as he turned around to talk to the Glee club.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Falling, Fallen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Christmas time at McKinley, and everyone is excited, except for Finn.  Then he gets some news that raises his spirits by 500%.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finn Hudson had lost everything.  He was discharged from the Army, he had no idea where his path lied, and most of all, and he had lost the person who mattered to him most: Santana.  Now, he was coaching the Glee club, which he enjoyed, but he couldn’t get the feeling of emptiness out of his heart.  He wanted to get his feelings out, so he did so in the only way he knew how: through song.  So he started to sing, he sang: When I was Your Man, by Bruno Mars.</p><p>“Do all the things I could have done, when I was your man.”  Finn finished.</p><p>No sooner did he get done singing that his phone rang, it was Brittany.  Finn could see her in the upper level of the auditorium.</p><p>“Brittany, you don’t have to call me when we are in the same room.”  Finn said.</p><p>“Sorry, I thought I was calling to see how much Lord Tubbington’s bale was.  He got jailed again for smoking.”</p><p>“I hope it goes well,” Finn said, a little confused.</p><p>His phone rang again, this time however, it was Quinn Fabray, and not Brittany.  Quinn told Finn that everyone was coming back to McKinley for Christmas, and that this could be his chance to win Santana back.  So Christmas came, and everyone returned to McKinley for Christmas.  Finn was excited as well, this could be his chance to try and win her back.  He waited, excitedly by the door for her to enter, first came Quinn, than Puck, than Mike, than Mercedes, Kurt, and Rachel.  Finn never was excited for anything more in his entire life. That excitement soon subsided however, when Santana came through the door, with her girlfriend.</p><p>“Hey Guys, I hope you don’t mind I brought my girlfriend to McKinley for Christmas, I wanted to show her where I went to school.”</p><p>“Not at all,” Finn heard Puck reply daftly.</p><p>He wondered if Puck even cared at all about Finn trying to win Santana back.</p><p>“Damn, now I’ll never win her back” he thought to himself, and someone touched his shoulder.</p><p>“Keep your hands off of my girlfriend, or you won’t like what happens next.”  Emily said to Finn coolly.</p><p>Never was Finn angrier.  He was angrier at her than he was at Puck, at anyone who had ever slushed him, or was rude to him.  He just wanted to find one piece of dirt, one piece of evidence that he was better for her than Emily was.  That day finally came on the day everyone was supposed to go home.  Finn was on his way to the auditorium to sing one final song with everyone before they went home, and he saw Emily in the choir room by herself talking to someone.</p><p>“I’m on my way back today.  Yes, I will come over as soon as possible, and then the fun will really begin.  No, Santana won’t suspect a thing, I love you.”</p><p>“She is cheating!”  Finn thought to himself.  “Emily!”  Finn said angrily.  “How could you do this to Santana?  She is the perfect woman, and you are just using her like this.  What is wrong with you?  I am telling Santana right now!”</p><p>“And why would Santana believe you?”  Emily said in a snobbish tone.  “You are the guy who broke her heart, remember?  Why would she leave me?  I’m sweet, charming, funny, and she loves me.  But, by all means, tell her, I dare you.”</p><p>So Finn ran all the way to the auditorium, and went up to Santana and told her everything.</p><p>“Santana, I overheard Emily talking with another girl on the phone.  I think…”</p><p>“Finn stop it,” Santana cut him off.  “I know you don’t like Emily, but…”</p><p>“Please, just listen to me,” Finn continued. “You don’t have to get back with me, but please just leave her.  She is not good for you.  You need someone who is going to love you, someone who isn’t going to use you like she is.  If you have any decency, then you should leave her.”</p><p>Just then Emily came in, and went up to Santana.</p><p>“Hey Babe, I got…”</p><p>“Emily stop, Santana cut her off.  Finn told me what you did.  How could you do this to me?  I loved you, and you just used me like this.  We’re done Emily, I never want to see you again!”</p><p>Emily stormed out and Finn gave her a smirk as she left.</p><p>“Santana, I need to tell you…”</p><p>“STOP FINN!  Can’t you see that she just broke up with me?  Leave me the hell alone.  I DON’T want to be with you.  Stop ogling over me and go back to your life!  I need my space!  I’m going back to Louisville early, Merry Christmas everyone!”</p><p>Finn knew that once again, he messed it up.  He was confused beyond belief, he loved her, but he didn’t know how to put it delicately.  So he knew that he had to try to give her space, as hard as it may be.  So that’s exactly what he was going to do.  He had to try to get back together with her delicately, because right now he was walking on pins and needles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Heaven Above</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It is time for Will and Emma's Wedding.  Finn wants to use this opportunity to try one last time to win Santana back.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So about a month and a half passed, and Finn was feeling worse than ever.  No matter how hard he tried, he could not push away these feelings for Santana.  He wanted her, more than ever.</p><p>“There has to be a way for me to show her my affection delicately” Finn thought to himself as he walked down the hallway at McKinley, still coaching the Glee club.</p><p>He was growing a beard, and he wasn’t sleeping well either.  He was out of ideas on how to show his affection, when Mr. Schue came in and made an announcement to the Glee club.</p><p>“Good news everyone, Ms. Pillsbury, and I are getting married, and it’s on valentine’s day!”</p><p>Everyone started cheering except for Finn.  He wanted to be happy, but he just couldn’t.  After all, Valentine’s Day is supposed to be about love, and Finn just got all of his crushed out of him.  When Mr. Schue looked at Finn to see how he felt about it, he gave Finn a look and said to him,</p><p>“Finn my office for a sec?”</p><p>Finn followed reluctantly and Will just sighed and said to him,</p><p>“Is this about Santana?”  Mr. Schue asked Finn, confused.</p><p>“Valentine’s Day makes me think about her, and how…”  Finn started</p><p>“Then use the wedding to win her back!”  Will told him.</p><p>Finn realized that Will was right, and his spirits were lifted by 500%, and he eagerly awaited for the wedding day to arrive.  Finally, the day arrived.  Finn put on his best suit, he was clean shaven and even sleeping better.  He was thinking to himself about how he can delicately win Santana back.  When he got to the wedding it was beautiful.  Decorations lined the walls, and there was an enormous runway going down the middle aisle leading up to where Mr. Schuester was going to be standing, waiting for the person he was going to spend the rest of his life with.  People started to file in, Rachel came with Puck, and Mike came with Brittany.  Finn sat down in his seat, and he was thinking about Santana.</p><p>“What’s up Frankenstein?”  Santana said to him, and sat down.</p><p>She was wearing a beautiful red dress.  Finn gazed in amazement.  Her hair was down, and curled, and she was wearing fragrance.  It took a lot for Finn not to tell her how he felt right on the spot.  Well he was in awe, she started to talk:</p><p>“Listen Frank… Finn, I’m sorry for the way I acted when I figured out about Emily.  It was childish and stupid.  I was looking for any reason for what you said to be wrong, and I guess I just resorted to the option that you liked me and for that reason you were trying to break us up.  I hope you can forgive me.”</p><p>Finn was ready to tell her and then Puck butted in.</p><p>“Got room for 2 more?”  Puck said with his usual stupid smirk.</p><p>“Finn, can we talk to you for a second?”  Puck and Rachel asked him.</p><p>Finn reluctantly agreed and followed them into the hallway.  They started talking right away.</p><p>“So here’s what happening.”  Puck said.  “We rigged 1,000 rose pedals into a net in the reception hall.  When Santana walks in, she will be showered in them.  When that happens, you will walk up to her with your promise ring, and ask to dance with the most beautiful girl in the world.  You two will dance and then one thing will lead to another and then “you know”.” Puck said, clicking his lips.</p><p>“That doesn’t sound like you.”  Finn started</p><p>“Don’t even get me started.” Puck said, Rachel smiling as he said it.  “Let’s get back in the wedding hall.” Puck said, and they went back in.</p><p>The wedding was a beautiful ceremony, everything went perfect.  Before everyone knew it, Will and Emma were married, and walking down the aisle to leave.  The entire ride to the reception, Finn had a pit in his stomach.</p><p>“What if she doesn’t like the gesture Puck?”  Finn asked his friend.</p><p>“Dude, you are worrying too much about this.  She will like the gesture, you just have to have faith.”</p><p>“Again, that doesn’t…”  Finn started.</p><p>“Don’t start” Puck said</p><p>When they arrived at the reception, the hall was decorated beautifully, with balloons and streamers on the ceiling.  The DJ was in the corner, and hearts that said Will and Emma lined the walls of the hall.  Finn was tapped on the shoulder.</p><p>“I’m going to go by the rope to pull for when Santana enters!”  Puck said and left.</p><p>Finn then looked up and saw the enormous net filled with about 1,000 rose pedals.  This made the pit in his stomach even bigger than it already was, he winced thinking about it. A soft hand touched his shoulder, Rachel’s.</p><p>“Don’t worry, it is going to go alright.”  She said in her usual Sweet, Calming voice.</p><p>Then Finn saw her, Santana was walking up the sidewalk to the reception hall.  His stomach felt like it had just dropped 20 stories.  Santana entered, and looked at Finn and said to him:</p><p>“Move Finn”</p><p>Then it happened.  Thousands of rose pedals all sprinkled on Santana.  It felt and looked so magical.  Finn was nervously hoping that she didn’t get mad at him.  After the rose pedals all got done falling, Finn looked at her.  She had a look of shock on her face like what the hell just happened to me, but then that look of shock turned into a smile.</p><p>“Look, I know I messed this up so many times,” Finn said, “But I would really like to give us another shot.”  He held out the promise ring and said to her:  “Santana Lopez, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?”  Finn asked nervously.</p><p>She went up to him and kissed him.  Once again, his rough lips were touching her soft ones.  This time, there was nothing standing in his way.  He kissed her with heat, and passion.  He wanted her, and she wanted him.</p><p>“Meet me in my hotel room in 10 minutes” She said looking at Finn and walking away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter.  The next chapter will be uploaded sooner.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Happy Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finn Hudson finally got the girl.  He loves her, and he finally figures out what his next steps are.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Never was Finn so relieved in his life.  He finally did it, he won the girl of his dreams.  He raced past Puck, who was giving him the: Go get her man, look.  Finally he raced past Rachel, who was beaming at him, she was happy for him.  He was so relieved that they were able to stay friends after everything that went down within the previous months.  So, he ran to the elevator, pushed the button, and went up.  When he arrived, he knocked at the door anxiously, and Santana opened it.</p><p>“Hey” he said.</p><p>“Hey, she replied.  “You…”</p><p>……….SMUT WARNING!!!!.................................SMUT WARNING!!!<br/>He pushed her against the wall, kissing her smooth lips and moving down to her neck.  She took off his shirt, and he took off hers.  Still kissing, they moved to the bed.  She started to kiss his chest, and he kissed hers.  She removed his belt, and dress pants.  He removed her dress, and lingerie, and began to slowly run his lips over her breasts.  Santana moved down, well kissing his stomach.  It hit Finn like a ton of bricks.  It felt amazing, this feeling of pleasure, he didn’t want it to end, and so he kissed her body and moved down, giving her that same feeling of pleasure.  She moaned and flicked off the lights.<br/>……….SMUT OVER!!!!...........................................SMUT OVER!!!!</p><p>The next morning, Finn and Santana packed their things, and left the hotel.  Finn knew that Santana had to go back to New York.  She had moved out there, after what happened with Emily.  Apparently, according to Coach Sylvester, she had dropped out of Louisville a couple of months ago.</p><p>“I have to go.”  She said, when they arrived at the airport.</p><p>“I’ll see you in a few weeks, we can have dinner at breadsticks.”  Finn said excitedly.  “I love you.”</p><p>“Love you too,” She said smiling.</p><p> Finn returned to McKinley, ready to coach the Glee club.  He walked into the classroom, feeling empty again, mainly because now he had to wait a few weeks to see her again.  Everyone was giving him looks, especially Mr. Schue.</p><p>“Did she go back to New York?”  Mr. Schue asked.</p><p>“Yeah”, Finn replied.</p><p>Will took Finn into his office, and he sat him down.</p><p>“Finn, I have seen how much you love coaching the Glee club.  You say that you have no path right now, but I think I have found it.  Your path is teaching.  You should go to college, and get your teaching degree, and do what you love.”</p><p>“Mr. Schue, I…”  Finn started.</p><p>“I have known for a couple of weeks now,” Will interrupted.  “So, I sent your application into NYU about 2 weeks ago.  In my hand, I hold your letter.  I figured, that you would want to be with Santana, so what better way to do that then to go to NYU for your teaching degree.”</p><p>“Mr. Schue, I don’t know what to say,” Finn said.</p><p>“Then don’t say anything and open the letter” Will said.</p><p>Finn opened the letter, hands shaking.  He read over the letter.</p><p>“So?”  Will said to him.</p><p>“I got in!”  Finn said in pure excitement.  He ran back into the Glee room.  “I got in!!”</p><p>“Go get her Finn.”  Marley said to him.  The entire Glee club knew.</p><p>So Finn packed his bags, and went to the airport.</p><p>“I am going to miss you so much” His mom Carol said.</p><p>“We both will” Said Burt.</p><p>“I love you so much!” His mom said.</p><p>“Mom…” Finn said embarrassed.</p><p>So he went to New York.  He was so excited to surprise Santana, he just couldn’t wait.  First, he stopped off at NYADA.  Rachel and Kurt were both currently going to NYADA.  Finn wanted to tell them first.  When he got there, Rachel squealed like a little kid who got that Christmas present they wanted, and she hugged him.</p><p>“What are you doing here?”  Rachel asked with excitement.</p><p>“Can you keep a secret?”  Finn asked her.  Rachel nodded and he told her.</p><p>“I moved out to New York.  I got into NYU, and I am going to stay here to be with Santana.”</p><p>“She will be so excited!”  Rachel said with excitement still in her voice.</p><p>Rachel called Kurt and told him the news.  They were going to bring Santana to the apartment later, where Finn will be holding flowers and he would tell her the news.  They brought Santana to the apartment that night, blindfolded.</p><p>“You know I don’t like being blindfolded Barry.”  Santana said to Rachel as she brought her into the apartment.</p><p>“I know, but this is a surprise!”  Rachel said to her.</p><p>They led her in, and Finn got his flowers ready.  Rachel and Kurt counted down from three.</p><p>“Three, two, one…”</p><p>Santana removed the blindfold.</p><p>“Surprise!”  Finn shouted.</p><p>Santana screamed, and punched Finn right in the stomach.</p><p>“Oh my God Finn, I am so sorry.”  “What are you doing here?!”  She said well hugging him.</p><p>“I have a surprise.”  Finn said trying to regain his breath.  “I moved out here to New York to be with you.  I got accepted into NYU and I am going to get my teaching degree.”  Finn told her excitedly.</p><p>“Oh my God!  I’m so happy!”  Santana said.  “I love you Finn Hudson.”  She said sweetly.</p><p>“I love you too Santana Lopez.”  Finn said back, and they kissed.</p><p>Finn Hudson had it all.  He was going to college for his teaching degree, got to remain friends with Rachel, and best of all, he got the girl of his dreams, and nobody was going to take that away from him.  He loved Santana, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading this story.  This was my first one.  In the near future, I probably will be writing another Glee story, that will still have Finntana, but will also focus around more than just that one ship, like Puck and Rachel, and Brittany and Mike.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>